


Wait, You Aren't Robbing the Bank?

by Triskel_Samulet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bank Robbery, First Kiss, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Summary: Barry just wants to deposit his paycheck after a long week, but the plans of an easy errand are interrupted by the appearance of one of his villains in disguise and a group of bank robbers. Can he save the day without revealing his identity?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	Wait, You Aren't Robbing the Bank?

Barry was exhausted. He had done patrols all weekend and he had a double shift at the precinct. All he had to do now was deposit his check and then he could go home and collapse in bed… after a very high calorie meal. With the double shift he wasn’t able to eat nearly as much food as he needed (stupid speedster metabolism).

There was a man a couple people ahead of him in line who looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place who he was or how he knew the man. He was wearing a har, which obscured his face a bit and he had glasses. The man looked to be older than he was, but younger than Joe. It wasn’t until the man turned around and looked directly at Barry (as if sensing him staring) did he recognize the man as Captain Cold himself. It was a clever disguise, simple enough not to draw unwanted attention, but enough that people who had only seen him on the news or on wanted posters wouldn’t look at him twice.

With the people between them, he didn’t want to cause a scene, so he tried his best to communicate through facial expressions. He sent what he hoped was a “what the hell are you doing here?” but was only met with a simple raised eyebrow in response. Barry rolled his eyes in response and prepared to flash Cold out of there should he try to rob the place. Oh, what was he thinking? It was Captain Cold in a bank, obviously he was going to rob the place.

Cold rolled his eyes in return and faced front again. Barry kept a close eye on him as the line moved forward. Now there were people behind him, so he wouldn’t be able to sneakily flash out and back to save the day if Cold did make a move.

Just then, gunfire rang out as masked men entered the bank.

“Everyone on the ground, now!” One of them yelled, “Phones in the bag!” Another bank robber came around with a burlap sack for people to put their phones in while another went to the tellers to make sure no one triggered the emergency alarm. 

Barry scooted over so he was next to Cold.

“Is this your doing?” He asked the older man.

“Why would I rob the place where I do my own banking?” Snart asked.

“Criminals do normal banking?” Barry asked, dubiously. Snart pulled out a fake ID with the name Leo Winters on it, “Winters?” Barry laughed and Snart smirked, always one for a good pun.

“Believe it or not that was my alias before I became Captain Cold.” Barry snorted. There was no way that worked out so perfectly.

“You still haven’t answered the banking question.”

“Everyone knows it’s not safe to keep all your money in cash. Just like it’s not safe to bank all your money. I’m trying to have good business sense.” Snart stated, “Seriously, have you ever seen one of my rouges rob a bank? It’s easier to steal money because you don’t have to fence it, but then you don’t have a place for above board financial dealings.” And wow, did Snart ever make sense.

“Okay, so if these aren’t your guys, aren’t you going to protect your assets?” Barry asked.

“Well why don’t you just flash out of here and protect them for me?” Snart drawled.

“Because there are too many witnesses around, not to mention the camera. If I do that my identity will be revealed.”

“Not like it’s much of a secret now.” And Barry had to give him that one. There were way to many people in the know who shouldn’t be. Exhibit A was sitting right next to him.

“Look, if you in all your Coldiness provide a distraction I can sneak out and get my gear.”

“Coldiness?” Len gave him another raised eyebrow.

“Can you do it or not?” Barry was so tired, and he was running out of patients.

“It would mean burning this alias and all my assets in this bank will be seized. I’m not liking my outcome here either way.” Barry could tell Cold was evaluating the pros and cons of the options before him, “I don’t have my gun.”

“But you have your reputation.” Barry insisted, “These guys are common thugs, but you are Captain Cold! They’ll listen to you, or at least be so scared they’ll leave you alone.”

“This is so stupid.” Cold muttered before leaning in and giving Barry a quick kiss, “For good luck.” The thief smirked before removing his hat and glasses and getting up.

“I don’t like others encroaching on my turf.” Snart drawled, “This bank is in Rouge territory, so if you don’t want a problem on your hands, you better leave. Now.”

The two thieves who had been watching the hostages exchanged a look before running full speed out of the bank. There were still two in the back trying to gain access to the safe.

“Alright everyone, you are free to go,” Snart addressed the crowd, “I’ll deal with the scum in the back.”

The former hostages left the bank quickly, not wanting to end up in the middle of a shoot-out. As soon as the coast was clear, Barry ran to the labs to change into his Flash gear and made it back to the bank before Snart had even made a move on the remaining two criminals.

“After you, Scarlet.” 

Barry gave Snart a big smile and pulled him in for a second quick kiss. “For good luck.”

Cold smirked and followed Barry into the back of the bank.

“Looks like we have a problem back here.” Barry said, announcing his presence to the thieves. The two of them startled and the teller looked relieved to see the Flash, but there were still some nerves there, probably due to Captain Cold’s presence.

“You know, Flash,” Len drawled, “The velvet ropes they use to keep the lines straight would work well to keep these two here until your buddies in blue show up.”

Barry smirked, “I think you’re right, Cold.”

Before the criminals could blink, Barry trapped them with the velvet ropes and then ran Len out of there. They ended up in the same clearing that Barry and Len made their deal together not that long ago.

“Thanks for the assist back there.” Barry said, removing his cowl.

“I was just protecting what’s mine.” Len drawled.

“Mmm, possessive.” Barry stated, moving closer to Len.

“You have no idea how possessive I can be.” This time, Len pulled Barry into a heated kiss. They both knew there was no going back now. Their relationship had changed and, hopefully, Len would stick to the side of the good guys now. After all, there is just as much thrill in stopping the bad guys as there was being a bad guy.

“I knew there was good in you.” Barry smirked.

“Can’t have that. I’ll just need to corrupt you.” Len whispered an address in Barry’s ear and the two were whisked away to start the adventure of their new relationship.


End file.
